The Daimyo Wars: Lost
by JoyJoy101
Summary: The brothers are separated and an entire nation thrown into chaos when the Teki, a warrior tribe of the Battle Nexus, use the cover of a tournament to invade. In a world turned upside down and afflicted by war, each brother must try to retain their humanity and hold onto the hope that they, if they survive, will one day be reunited.
1. Chapter 1

The Daimyo Wars: Lost (Chapter One)

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

Blurb: A family is like a nation. It can stand together or be torn apart to fight alone.

Note: This story is not based off any specific war. I should also note that the brothers will not be major players in the war, rather just individuals caught up in one.

* * *

New York. Financial and cultural centre; a city teeming with life. Taxi's caught in gridlock, their horns blasting; tourist and local alike packed into the subway system; the pavement hummed with thousands of people going somewhere, doing something.

In contrast to the bustling city above, the lair was quiet. All noise was lost in a vacuum reflecting the lack of purpose and movement of the inhabitants: Donatello typing in his laboratory; Leonardo turning a page of his book. Even the volume from the televisions Raphael and Michelangelo were watching was low.

A nearby clock read 10:00am. The brothers had already completed their daily training, gladly accepting extra practise to combat the communal boredom which had plagued them for weeks. Breakfast had been eaten, the lair was unnaturally tidy. Going topside that night had been discussed and rejected, there had been no action for weeks and all doubted tonight would be any different. The brothers had gone their separate ways trying to find something to keep them amused.

So far, it was not working.

"Stop switchin' channels," Raphael said as a constant stream of sound and movement flew past on the television sets. "How can we know what's on if you keep swapping every three seconds?"

"How can we if I don't?" Michelangelo replied, barely pausing between changes. "There's nothing on anyway."

Raphael was about to reply when a blinding circular light burst into life before their eyes. Mike let out a cry of alarm, dropping the remote as both brothers shielded their eyes. When they were able to look again, an old man stood before them. It was the Daimyo's messenger-Gyoji.

"Leo! Don! Master Splinter!" Raphael called, his eyes gleaming at the new arrival, not knowing what was happening but aware the old man's presence meant something was about to happen. "We have a visitor!"

"Greetings," the messenger said, bowing to the Hamato clan when they had all gathered in the lounge room. "In celebration of the signing of the Treaty of Heiwa and the end of hostilities, the Daimyo invites past champion Michelangelo to participate in a special Battle Nexus Championships to be held in three days' time."

The ghost slowly extended his hand and passed something small to Master Splinter. The brothers crowded around.

"It's a stone," Donatello said, examining the small vibrantly red object Splinter passed to him, "Heavy too."

"And warm," said Michelangelo, picking it up and feeling its' heat. Holding it up to the light of the lair, they could see little streaks flash across its surface.

"Should you wish to attend," the old man said, attracting their attention again, "this stone shall take you as normal transportation arrangements have been suspended. Good luck." And he was gone.

"Did you hear that? They specifically asked for me!" Michelangelo said, grinning widely and slinging his arm around Raphael. "Don't worry Raph; you can be my plus one."

"Get off me" Raphael growled, pushing him away. "They only need someone to fill last place."

"Like you last time?"

With a snarl Raphael lunged for his brother. Much quicker, Michelangelo threw the stone to Leonardo and dodged out of the way; running for the other side of the lair as Raphael gave chase.

"What do you think Sensei," Leonardo asked, turning away from his younger brothers and ignoring the commotion they were causing, "Can we go?"

Master Splinter paused. His eyes swept over the abnormally tidy nature of the lair, he briefly watched Raphael capture a pleading Michelangelo in a headlock and he thought back on the last couple of weeks. His sons had been constantly trying his patience. They had no outlet for their endless amounts of energy and this had been a constant hassle for their father. He had tried to funnel this into everything from extra practise to cleaning but to no avail; young boys were just not meant to be cooped up. Reaching his decision, he turned to the pleading faces of Leonardo and Donatello.

"I think it would be wise my sons."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is most welcomed as the main reason I have come back to this community is to improve my writing ability. I am also looking for a beta reader since, as most people are aware, it is difficult to properly proofread ones own work.


	2. Chapter 2

The Daimyo Wars: Lost (Chapter Two)

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

Blurb: A family is like a nation. It can stand together or be torn apart to fight alone.

Authors Note: Seeming I have not published in a long time and little happened in the first chapter, I thought it best to upload a second. Enjoy!

* * *

Raphael mentally ticked off the items in his pack. He could feel a tent peg digging into the bottom of his shell so the camping gear was definitely there. Living in the sewers gave the brothers more appreciation for nature so they all jumped at the chance to sleep outside. Raphael checked his kit, he was wearing a new mask and pads and he had mended and cleaned his sais. He contemplated taking additional weapons but decided against it; they were only spectators at a championship and he could not see any use for them. Reassured, Raphael focused on the situation at hand.

"Hurry up Mikey!"

"The Battle Nexus Champion is ready!"

Raphael groaned. He was annoyed he was not competing and Michelangelo had ensured he had not forgotten it. The last few days had been hell.

"I still don't see why you don't get to carry anything?" Raphael said as Michelangelo jumped from his room to the first floor, nothing in his hands or on his back. Michelangelo surveyed his brothers, each with a pack on their shell and struck an athletic pose.

"I'm the Battle Nexus Champion; don't want to pull a muscle before the big day."

"I'm going to kill him." Raphael muttered to Leonardo as they walked over to a patiently waiting Master Splinter who was in the centre of the dojo.

"Ignore him," Leonardo said, a couple of cans rattling as he adjusted his pack, "You get to sit back at the championships and watch others try to do it for you."

Raphael brightened at the idea.

"I wonder why we can't just summon a portal ourselves, like we did last time?" Donatello asked.

"I dunno, I suppose we can ask when we get there." Leonardo replied, checking his pack again before turning to their father. "I think we are ready … are you sure you do not want to join us Master?"

"Yes my son," Splinter said, drawing the small red stone from his breast pocket. "I have thought long on this. I will not be around forever and this is a good opportunity for you and your brothers to travel alone. This championship is only short and you will be home soon."

"Still, be careful my sons," he warned. "We are all aware how _unexpected_ events can arise at a championship."

Knowing Master Splinter was referring to Drako attempting to kill him, Leonardo nodded remembering the incident well.

"But most of all my sons," Splinter said, a smile creeping slowly across his face as he handed Leonardo the stone. "This is an opportunity for you all to be young and have some fun; go and enjoy."

Bowing, Leonardo held the stone out to his brothers who crowded around. There was a lot of jostling as the packs made it difficult to fit into a small place but eventually they had all extended a single digit to touch the stone. This time it was cool and the brothers stared at it expectantly.

"Think of where you want to go," Master Splinter said, still smiling and raising a hand to wave. "And have fun."

Fixing an image of the Battle Nexus in his mind, Raphael was startled when the ground suddenly fell away underneath him. He could only see a bright light engulfing him and hear what sounded like the heavens rushing past. Seconds after it started, or it could have been hours, Raphael's feet slammed into the ground and he stumbled. A bored voice rang out.

"Number 1037 from Earth; move this way please."

Raphael quickly righted himself and faced the voice in surprise. It was Gyoji but a smaller, miniature version and he was ushering them out of a room.

"Hurry please; you never know when another lot will-"

There was another blinding flash and three giant troll-like creatures landed with a thud on the exact spot the brothers had just been standing.

"-come through," said the mini Gyoji tiredly.

Raphael used this opportunity to look around. They had been transported into a bare room. It was medium-sized and there nothing in it except the wooden walls, floor and a door which the mini Gyoji was pushing them through. The outer room was more interesting and certainly noisier. Raphael imagined it was similar to an airports arrival hall but he had only ever seen them on television. Humanoids and creatures from different areas of the universe were milling around; some carrying small bags, others giant boxes of luggage. There was a long line of desks along one wall and more mini Goji's were inspecting bags and weapons while others filled out paperwork. Raphael looked behind him and saw a row of similar wooden doors to the one they had just exited. These were constantly opening and closing as recent arrivals exited; everyone looking a little confused, some a little ill. The door nearest them burst open and a small humanoid child walked out, vomit running down the front of his tunic. Raphael turned away in disgust and slowly followed his brothers through the crowds towards an unattended desk.

"Put your bags up here," the mini Gyoji grunted. The brothers looked at each other curiously but Leonardo shrugged and the desk soon groaned as they swung their packs onto it. The attendant began searching through the bags.

"Are you looking for something?" Leonardo asked.

The attendant ignored him and pawed through all their stuff; he sniffed the cans of food, felt the tent material, and even flipped through every page of a comic book Michelangelo had snuck into Donatello's pack. Apparently satisfied, he indicated for the brothers to repack their bags, the items of which he had strewn all over the desk, as he got some papers ready.

"We need you to fill out some paperwork and then we can discuss accommodation arrangements."

"Paperwork?" Leonardo said. "We didn't need to fill anything out last-"

"New policy," the attendant said, cutting him off. He selected a piece of paper from his pile and held his pen above the first line. "Names?"

Raphael tuned out as the attendant asked for not just their names but ages, identifying features, purpose of travel and their itinerary, among other questions.

"This is strange," Donatello said; sliding up beside Raphael so only he could hear him. "I suppose you have to do this when you travel back home but why here and why now?"

Raphael shrugged. He was getting bored and he just wanted the process to be over so they could go explore.

"Now accommodation," the attendant said, passing that piece of paper to a passing Gyoji clerk before grabbing another from his pile. "The competitor and a guest are supplied accommodation by the Daimyo but I am afraid the rest of you will need to find a place to stay."

"That is okay, we will just wander around and-"

"Absolutely not! You need to decide now where you will stay so we have a record. The available accommodation information is over there." The attendant pointed towards a small board which was surrounded by a large crowd, all pushing and shoving to get a look.

"We have camping gear," Raphael said, cringing away from the mayhem.

"Why didn't you just say so," mini Gyoji muttered, writing something on the paper before looking at them. "There is plenty of room at the Daimyo's campground, it's just outside the east gate, you can't miss it." He pulled two final pieces of paper towards him, wrote some details down and then handed both copies to Leonardo. "These are your travel papers. You need them for your accommodation, your entrance to the championships and you must show them when requested by a guard. Do not lose them because you will not be issued another."

Almost as an afterthought he said "enjoy your stay" before shooing them away so he could collect more travellers.

"That was unpleasant," Donatello said as they finally emerged from the building into the town. Raphael's senses were hit by an overload of colours and smells. The arrivals hall, as Raphael now called it, seemed bland and empty compared to the outside. People and creatures were wandering everywhere. Some humanoids were laughing at a nearby bar on the main street; a family of rabbits were walking past pulling two kids who were trying to hit each other with wooden swords. The town's wooden buildings were draped in colourful banners and there was a festive atmosphere hanging over the town which was in stark comparison to the grilling the brothers had just received.

Donatello and Leonardo were still discussing the strangeness of their arrival when Raphael tuned back into the conversation. Shortly afterwards, following a decision that Donatello would bunk with Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo waved goodbye and after asking directions, started wandering towards the east gate. The town was not large and soon they were outside facing the campground which stretched as far as the eye could see. Here, people not only wandered around but so to did animals; everything from lose chickens children were chasing to massive horses dragging small caravans. The accommodation was just as interesting; some families had horse drawn caravans, others had constructed simple lean-tos or strung a blanket between two trees and some Raphael saw were just sleeping on bare patches of dirt beside a small fire. A stream ran through the middle of the camp and this seemed to be a communal water source for not only drinking water but bathing. Raphael did not regret the decision to camp out.

"Do you have accommodation?"

The brothers turned to find an attendant, identical to every other, staring up at them.

"Ummm …," Leonardo said, digging around in one of his belt pouches for the paper he had been handed. After looking over it, the attendant handed it back and called a small boy over. He was rather short with brown hair and green eyes. His clothing was well-worn, a little dirty and sporting numerous holes.

"Find them a spot by the river and hurry back," the attendant said, handing the boy some papers. "And don't forget the paperwork this time!"

Rolling his eyes, the boy waved the brothers over and they started heading for the stream.

"I'm Malkom, I live in the town," the boy said, leading Raphael and Leonardo into the maze of tents and people, the brothers hurrying to keep up.

"I am Leonardo and this is-"

"I know who you are, you're Michelangelo's brothers," Malkom said excitedly. "He is amazing, the way he uses his nunchaku, he is the best fighter in the universe!"

Amused, Leonardo looked at Raphael and raised his eyebrow. Clearly, Michelangelo had a fan. Malkom did not notice though and just kept talking, waving an imaginary pair of nunchaku around in the air.

"I wanted to learn how to use them but Mum said we couldn't afford it."

"Is that why you are working here?" Leonardo asked.

Malkom looked at him strangely. "No, if I don't work, we don't eat."

"Oh."

Breaking the silence that fell over the band as they kept walking, Leonardo asked: "Why is there all this extra security?"

"Because of the Teki." Malkom said rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Leonardo did not get a chance to ask further questions because Malkom announced they were 'here'.

'Here' was a soggy patch of grass which had been trampled by hundreds of feet wandering to the stream and back, slopping water from overfilled buckets or just dripping from a bath.

"This won't do," Leonardo muttered, turning to the boy. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Well you see, that's a bit tricky," the boy said, looking hesitantly around. "The attendant is hard on me, he told me you had to go here and I am only a small boy, it wouldn't be worth my while …"

_Amazing_ Raphael thought, _He wants a bribe. The kids got guts._

He looked at Leonardo who was just as amused and shrugged.

"I'll tell you what," Leonardo said, "We don't have a lot of money but if you find a better place for us to sleep, we'll introduce you to Michelangelo."

"Deal!"

Less than five minutes later, they were waving the boy off after promising, on pain of death, they would not leave without introducing him to their brother. The next spot was much better. It was a little further from the town entrance but it backed onto a small forest, there were less people and the ground was solid. It was also up a rise so they not only had a good view of the campground by the town too.

Soon they had unpacked the tent and were ready to head back into town. They had been reassured by Malkom that though he had tried to bribe him, there was no theft in the town as the Daimyo was present and the attendants would keep an eye on their stuff.

The number of people in the town had swelled since they left and it was a struggle to navigate the streets. Realising they did not know the location of the inn where Don and Mike were staying, Leonardo and Raphael wandered the streets hoping to spot them. Eventually they found them in a small eatery off the main road. Mike already had a group of admirers surrounding him and was, naturally, basking in their attention.

"All right, clear off." Raphael said, pushing people out of the way so he could sit down. The speciality of the house was noodles and they each gulped down a huge plate while Mike rambled on about how amazing the guest house was.

"Has anyone noticed how strange the locals are acting?" Leonardo said, indicating out in the street after Mike had finally finished talking.

Looking around a little more sceptically, Raphael realised Leonardo was right. The visitors were excited but you could pick the locals because they were hesitant and reserved. The eyes of the eateries owner were constantly darting from his customers to the street as if he was expecting something to happen. While visitors wandered around excitedly, some people, Raphael assumed locals, would hurry by intently as if they did not want to be out on the streets for too long. Now that he was aware of it, Raphael could feel the tense atmosphere all around him.

_Fear _he thought. _They are afraid but of what?_

"I didn't notice until you pointed it out," Donatello said.

Raphael nodded. "What do we do?"

"I don't think we can do anything. The new transportation, the extra security and the behaviour of the locals, something is up. As Master Splinter said, we just need to be careful but we also need to make the most of this." Leonardo said.

Raphael agreed and a little while later, some coins which Splinter had handed out happily bouncing in one of his pouches, he wandered the streets with his brothers. They ate street food, played a few games vendors had set up and just enjoyed the feeling of being normal at a fair.

Raphael tried his best to ignore the tense feeling in the air. If the locals spoke to him nervously, he ignored it. If he noticed individuals hurrying about their business, he looked the other way. He chose not to comment on the number of locked doors and boarded up windows in the town or the large number of guards wandering the streets. The Daimyo was there, somewhere, and it was a championship, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The Daimyo Wars: Lost (Chapter 3)

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

Blurb: A family is like a nation. It can stand together to fight evil or be torn apart to fight alone.

* * *

"You don't see a sky like this back home." Raphael said, admiring the thousands of twinkling dots above him. Night has settled over the campgrounds bringing with it a deep quiet only occasionally broken by the crackle of campfires and the low murmur of people talking nearby. Leonardo was seated beside him also admiring the view.

"I don't recognise any of the constellations."

"Did you expect too?"

"No … the marshmallows are burning."

Cursing, Raphael yanked the marshmallow stick out of the fire but it was too late, all that remained was a blackened and melting mess. Disappointed, he scraped off the goo and threw it over his shoulder where it landed on a pile of other discarded disasters.

"Let me do it," Leonardo said, grabbing the stick and threading new marshmallows on. "You're wasting them."

As the smell of roasting and not burning marshmallows filled the air, Raphael laid back and watched the sky. From their spot he could see the sky, campground, the distant town and with his eyes he followed people as they slowly made their way back from the town, some a little more steady than others. Among this crowd were a few last minute arrivals and Raphael could see many did not have camping gear and were just sleeping in the open on the ground.

_Town must be full _Raphael thought, watching another group of travellers enter the camp. This group, five in total, threaded their way slowly through the camp and up the hill. As they got closer, Raphael recognised one.

"Usagi!"

"Raphael-san, I had hoped to find you here." Usagi said as he drew nearer, bowing before taking a spot around the campfire. "These are my traveling companions." He said indicating the others who sat beside him yet Raphael noticed he offered no names. It was a strange assortment. There were two rabbits who were so identical Raphael thought he was seeing double, two humanoids and a lizard man.

"Are you here for the tournament?" Leonardo asked.

One of Usagi's companions spat into the fire. "That is what I think of this tournament."

"Peace Jinn." Usagi said, placing his hand on Jinn's arm. Jinn scowled back at him and settled back on the ground, both fire and shadow distorting his features. As Leonardo passed around some cooked marshmallows Raphael noticed Jinn reach into his inner robe, pull out a piece of wood and begin to whittle it.

The brothers did most of the talking, telling Usagi about recent events at home and that Donatello and Michelangelo were missing as they had accommodation in the town. Usagi himself was a little vague on what he had been up to recently and his companions only spoke when directly asked a question. It was on the third passing of marshmallows that Usagi's companions abruptly rose, bid everyone goodnight and disappeared into the night. Usagi visibly relaxed with their departure.

"I am sorry for their rudeness." Usagi said, turning back to the brothers when he was sure his companions were out of earshot.

"What's their problem?" Raphael asked.

"They disagree with the tournament."

"Why?" Leonardo inquired. "They don't seem to be the only ones who are upset. The local villagers seem scared and the security is intense."

Usagi nodded. "Yes, things are different this year. The Daimyo has restricted travel and you cannot teleport into the town without permission. There has been trouble in the south. A group of people called the Teki have been challenging the rule of the Daimyo; he was able to broker a peace agreement and announced this tournament as a celebration."

"What is the issue than?"

Usagi sighed. "The situation is a little more complicated" ("Obviously" Raphael muttered, Leonardo jabbing him in the leg to shut up) I won't bore you with the details but many people, including my traveling companions, do not trust the Teki and disagree with the peace agreement."

"Why do your friends disagree?" Leonardo asked.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "They are from the south and just returned from fighting them."

"Oh … but the Teki would be mad to try something here. The best warriors are here, there are guards and don't forget the Daimyo."

"Many warriors are boycotting the tournament and have remained in their villages or have not travelled here at all." Usagi said. "You also do not understand the Teki. They are horsemen and women of the plains who rely on speed and cunning. All Teki are warriors; the men, women, children, the elderly. They have a strong code of honour but it only applies if you are Teki."

"The women and children fight too?" Leonardo said, slightly surprised.

"Everyone fights," Usagi said, "And the women are more dangerous than the men."

Raphael smirked at Leonardo, "Sexist."

Leonardo glared back at him. "Am not and I've trained April enough to prove it. I am just thinking they must be a formidable army if one-hundred percent of the population can and does fight."

Usagi nodded. "They are dangerous but it has not been an issue until now. They spend most of their time fighting each other but they have recently united … anyway, I am now boring you with the details. Though peace has been declared people are still nervous and it will take time for that to disappear."

"I am a little nervous." Leonardo confessed.

"Don't be," Usagi said, a strained smile creeping slowly across his face. "Be on your guard but enjoy, this tournament is meant to be a celebration."

The campfire went silent as everyone descended into their own thoughts. After a few minutes, Leonardo turned to Usagi: "Do you trust them?"

"I trust the Daimyo."

"The Daimyo can't trust them that much if he has so much security." Raphael pointed out.

Usagi shrugged and went quiet again. He did not stay much longer before bidding them too goodnight and left to join his friends. As a bright moon slowly rose and most of the campfires slowly went out, Raphael crawled into his sleeping bag. He tried to sleep but every time he shut his eyes the figure of Jinn whittling by the fire appeared and he tossed and turned for what felt like hours before, finally, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Daimyo Wars: Lost (Chapter 2) **  
Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.  
Blurb: A family is like a nation. It can stand together to fight evil or be torn apart to fight alone.

Note: I realised I had already posted this chapter to Stealthy Stories so I thought it would only be fair to post it here too. This story should pick up a little from here. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Raphael jolted awake.

"Raph. Get up." Leonardo said his voice tense and urgent. Raphael turned his head and fixed his sleepy eyes on his brother who was looking out the tent entrance. They had not have been asleep for long because it was still dark outside.

"… what?"

"Something is wrong." Leonardo said, turning around and quickly rolling up his sleeping bag and stuffing it into his pack. By the time Raphael was up and doing the same, Leonardo had packed everything into both their bags and was waiting for him outside.

_He is right, something is wrong _Raphael thought. The night air was cold and his breath turned to mist yet there was a strange feeling in the air, as if it was charged and ready to explode.

Everything was quiet yet malice clung to the very air.

"You feel it too," Leonardo said. "Something is very wrong."

"Should we grab the tent?"

"No leave it." Leonardo said. "Hopefully it is nothing and-"

Distant screams erupted from the nearby town and Raphael watched as town lights slowly flickered to life. Yet, even from this distance, they seemed a little large …

"It's on fire," Raphael said, pointing his finger towards the town as fire leapt high into the night sky. "Mikey! Don!"

"Hurry!"

The brothers raced through the campground which too was slowly coming to life. Sleepy heads would quickly stick out of the different shelters before quickly ducking back inside. Those who were just sleeping in the open were already gathering their stuff and disappearing into the nearby woods.

As Raphael and Leonardo raced towards the town, the screams got louder.

"The gates are locked," Raphael shouted, pointing ahead. The town's great wooden entry gates were barred, probably sometime in the night they had been shut but they offered no chance of entry. Unless, you were a ninja.

Leonardo cursed but still running, reached into his side pocket, pulled out a grappling hook and when they reached the town walls threw it up and over the rampart.

"You think of everything," Raphael said, following Leonardo up the rope quickly and scrambling onto the town walls.

"Raphael-san!"

Looking back, Raphael saw Usagi and his companions hurrying towards the rope and the brothers were soon helping them onto the wall. When the last one was up, Raphael turned to face the town.

Half the town was ablaze. The fire seemed alive, jumping from one building to the next, barely pausing as it devoured everything in its path. Raphael watched as a nearby house burst into flames before the fire seemed to regroup and jump across to the next one, the fire appearing to morph into a leaping horse which soared across the distance.

"Demon fire."

"What?" Raphael said, turning to face Jinn.

"Demon fire, Teki fire." Jinn said, spitting the words out as if it was a curse. "It moves too fast for normal fire and you can see shapes in it."

He pointed towards a nearby set of buildings. The figure of a red, fiery woman burst out the burning front door and crashed into a cart, the whole thing bursting into flames.

"How do we stop it?" Leonardo said, drawing the grappling hook up from one side and throwing it down the other.

"We need to kill the sorcerer that is creating it; they will be where the fire is the fiercest." Usagi said.

"What about them?" Raphael asked, pointing at the crazed towns people. Villagers were running in every direction, some carrying buckets of water, others just running away and Raphael could see a crowd gathered around the nearby city gate trying to smash through.

"We will help them," said one of the identical rabbit twins and they both quickly descended the grappling hook and hurried over to the villagers.

"Ok, this is the plan," Leonardo said, taking charge as usual. "Raphael, you need to go find Don and Mickey, the rest of us will go kill the sorcerer."

"No! I-"

"That's an order Raphael."

Raphael bit back a quick retort. He wanted to go and fight this 'sorcerer' but watching another building burst into flame, a sudden wave of fear for his brothers washed over him. Where were they? Were they okay?

"Ok." Raphael said. "We'll meet you back at the campgrounds-"

"No." Usagi said, shaking his head. "When you find Donatello and Michelangelo, follow the road passed the campgrounds and keep going until you reach a place called Bridgetown. It's a day's walk and we will meet you there."

"What about the guards, surely they will-"

"This was no accident; I imagine all the guards are dead."

"The Daimyo?"

"I do not know but it is strange he has not stopped this." Usagi said, indicating the burning town.

Raphael nodded. Clamping Leonardo on the shoulder, his eyes expressed what he did not feel comfortable expressing out loud

_Be safe_.

Leonardo smiled and nodded, clasping his hand over his younger brothers.

_You too._

Without a backwards glance, Raphael slide down the grappling hooks rope and ran in the direction of Donatello and Michelangelo's boarding house. He just hoped, as yet another nearby building succumb to the fiery blaze, its collapsing remains throwing sparks into the night sky, that he would not be too late.

* * *

Feedback and constructive criticism always welcomed :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Daimyo Wars: Lost (Chapter 5) **  
Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.  
Blurb: A family is like a nation. It can stand together to fight evil or be torn apart to fight alone.

* * *

As screams erupted from the many rooms of the boarding house, Donatello opened his eyes and ascertained two very important things. Firstly, the room he and Michelangelo shared was on fire. Secondly, some of the fire had pooled in the middle of the room, formed into little men on horseback and these mini warriors were charging towards Donatello's bed.

"Mikey!" Donatello shouted; jumping out of the bed as the first wave of fire-men crashed into it. He watched in horrid fascination as the fire quickly consumed the bed he had, up to seconds before, been fast asleep on.

"Dude," said a sleepy voice behind him, "Your bed's on fire."

"No kidding genius!" Donatello shouted. The night before (or was it still the same night?), he had placed his pack beside his bed and he now grabbed it and threw it towards his brother.

"Carry this. We need to get out of here!"

His Bo was propped up against a cupboard and by the time he had grabbed it and was pushing Michelangelo out of the room, his bed had disappeared into a fiery red ball. What if he had not woken up in time …?

Smoke filled the corridor which was packed with people in various stages of undress. Some carried nothing, others had taken time to grab bags and personal items but there was a struggle for everyone to get down the only staircase in the building.

"This is bad." Donatello muttered, not knowing whether to join the throng of people or try and find another way out.

"That way is blocked Donny." Michelangelo said, fear and panic undermining his ability to keep his voice steady. "What do we-?"

The room next door to theirs burst open and a woman stumbled out, falling to her knees in the hallway. Her clothing was covered in flames and a nearby man reached down to beat the flames away. Donatello then watched in horror as the fire, as if sensing the man's approach, reared up like a snake and jumped the small distance between their bodies and raced up his arm. He too burst into flames.

The hall descended into further chaos. People began pushing away from the victims, trying not to touch them and tramping anyone who fell under foot. A wall of panicked people hit Michelangelo and Donatello and forced them down the corridor, away from their only escape. Beginning to panic too, Donatello watched as flames from one of the side rooms raced out the door and up the wall, eating away at the ceiling supports.

"Wait, stop!" he shouted, sensing what was about to happen. He made a wild grab for his brother and threw both of them at a nearby door. Crashing through, he had one last look at the corridor before the roof caved in.

Without thinking of the consequences or of what he might be jumping into, he pulled a stumbling and coughing Michelangelo with him and without stopping, forced them both through the room's wooden window. Fate was kind to them, they were only on the second floor and it was a low building so the jump was not too far. In their haste they were not fully prepared and while they landed heavily, they landed safely.

Donatello had barely righted himself when someone bumped into him and he fell to the ground. Michelangelo helped pull him to his feet and they surveyed the scene. The street was every bit as chaotic as the corridor had been. People were running in every direction; mothers carried wailing babies; others helped injured family hurry away from burning houses. Unmoving bodies littered the road. A narrow street, most of the buildings on either side were on fire. The heat was incredible, Donatello could feel it move across his body, and this effect on everyone added to the panic.

Hearing a giant groan behind him, he turned and was hit by a hot rush of air as the accommodation they had been in collapsed, the fire roaring higher and completely engulfing what was left.

_Everyone is dead _Donatello thought, the horror of the situation settling on him like a cold shower as his wide eyes took in what was left of the building. He tried to shut out the images of the hallway and the knowledge that most of those people had probably been inside when the building collapsed. _Are they all dead? _

"What do we do Donny?" Michelangelo whimpered, looking around in terror at the destruction being reaped on the town.

"We need to get as far away from here." Donatello said, taking charge of the situation. He looked up and down the street and noticed the majority of people were streaming towards the town exits. "Everyone is leaving and Leo and Raph were staying at the campsite."

"They might be here looking for us?" shouted Michelangelo, trying to communicate with his brother over the noise of the surrounding destruction. Donatello took a firm hold of his brothers' arm; worried they may become separated, and pulled him through the crowds.

"It's not safe, you saw that fire. It moved like it was alive. Hopefully, we will see them on our way out and-"

Up ahead, screams of pure terror filled the night's air and everyone on the street froze. People who had been streaming forwards were now hastily turning around and running in the other direction, back towards Donatello and Michelangelo.

"I don't like this," said Donatello, turning and pulling Michelangelo back down the street. "I think we should-"

Out of the fiery gloom exploded a wild looking horseman on a gigantic horse. While one hand held the reigns, controlling his horse to galloping through and over the terrified townspeople, the other swung a skinny curved sword much like a katana. The man let out a war cry as people were trampled under his mighty beast. Those who escaped the hooves were slashed by his sword which was long and sharp and those who fell did not get back up. Fear gripped the heart of Donatello as two more horsemen with swords held high galloped out of the night and bore down on the panicked crowd.

In such a tight street with buildings burning and collapsing either side of him, he shouted the only thing he could think of.

"Run Mikey, RUN!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Blurb: A family is like a nation. It can stand together to fight evil or be torn apart to fight alone.

* * *

"Run Mikey, Run!"

Donatello shoved his brother and they ran with the rest of the panicked crowd down the narrow street away from the approaching riders. One of the riders must have also carried a bow because arrows were soon zipping through the air; Donatello shouted in pain as the tip of an arrow sliced into his calf. Yet, they had not gone far when Michelangelo stopped suddenly. Another group of riders had burst around the other street end and swinging their bloodied swords high, they galloped towards the already frenzied crowd. Cut off from their only escape, the people reacted like boiling water in a small pot – they overflowed and spilt in every direction. Some kept running forwards, only to be cut down by the approaching riders. There were those who ran to the sides, either trying to find an escape or a way to get around those on horseback. Those who successfully navigated around the riders and found the street beyond free from adversary were not safe; the riders passed each other and those who had escaped slaughter from the front now faced it from the back.

Donatello was neither of these.

When Michelangelo stopped running, Donatello had crashed into him and they both fell to the dirt floor. In the chaos made worse by the roar of the nearby fire, the pounding of feet and hooves and the thumping of his heart, Donatello realised he lost his grip on his brother. He heard Michelangelo scream his name but when he turned his head in the direction from which the sound came, someone running past accidently kicked him in the head and all he knew was darkness.

"Donny, Donny! Wake up!"

Raphael thought his worst fears had been confirmed when he arrived at the ruins of the boarding house. Nothing remained of the majestic three story building he had seen yesterday; all he saw was smoke, ash and ruin.

Trying not to imagine his brothers dead somewhere in the wreck, he forced himself to turn away.

_They would've escaped; Donny wouldn't let anything happen to Mikey …_

Everyone who could was hurriedly making their way out of the town and the screams of people were getting more distant as Raphael scoured the nearby area. Everyone now and then there would be a high pitched scream from nearby but mostly there was the silence of death. Bodies lay everywhere and while Raphael wished for nothing more than to avert his eyes, he looked at each and every one to ensure he did not miss his brothers. Every now and again he would spot someone else walking the streets searching the ruins for loved ones or valuables but each avoided the other.

Raphael had almost traversed a full block when he turned a corner and stopped in horror. The street in front ran red with blood and bodies lay everywhere. Everywhere he looked there was death and he was about to turn away, to run from the sight, when he spotted something which made him look again.

A prone figure lay face down not far from him, his shell identifying him as not from this world.

_No …_

Raphael burst forward, his heart hammering in his ears as he quickly covered the distance between himself and his brainy brother. He knew instantly it was Donatello; they had all lived together for so long that they could identify each other by the sound of their breathing alone. Crouching down he gently turned him over, relieved to not only see he was breathing but appeared relatively unharmed. A nasty bruise was appearing on his temple but unlike everyone else on the street, there were no gashes on his body and all the blood covering him appeared to come from those around him. He had spotted a gash on his brother's calf but it was not deep and he dismissed it as minor.

"Donny, Donny! Wake up!" Raphael shouted, shaking his brother slightly.

He was about to shake him again when the sound of footsteps alerted Raphael to someone coming. Grabbing Donatello, he pulled him out of the glare of the fire lit street and crouched behind an overturned stall, one hand moving towards his sai. A young man raced around the corner and paused at the entrance of the street, his face falling in horror before turning away and running into the night.

Turning back to his brother, Raphael gave him a harder shake and tapped him on his face.

"Donny! Wake. Up!"

Relief enveloped him as his groan groaned and soon Donatello was slowly opening his eyes.

"m … mikey?"

"It's me." Raphael grunted, helping Donatello to sit up, catching him as he fell backwards again. "Are you okay?

"Raph? I … I don't feel so good …"

Donatello turned away and heaved up all that was in his stomach.

_Concussion_ Raphael thought as his brother added more gore to a street already covered in it. Yet, that was manageable. Where was their brother?

"Donny, where is Mikey?" Raphael said, patting him on the shell before asking again.

"Donny! Where. Is. Mikey?"

"… Mikey?"

Raphael shook him harder this time.

"Think Don, think! Where. Is. Mikey?"

Donatello blinked a couple of times and looked left to right as if expecting to see Michelangelo amongst the wreckage.

"… I don't know."

"What happened?" Raphael asked, dragging Donatello to his feet and keeping an iron grip on him to keep him upright.

"We … we were running and we got separated … oh Raph, I don't know where he is."

"He can't be far." Raphael said, sensing his brother beginning to panic. Raphael released his grip on Donatello and was glad to see him remain upright. All of a sudden a tolling sound rung out across the city. It seemed to come from everywhere yet nowhere at once. Raphael felt a shiver run up his shell. When it finally ended, the town was quiet.

Too quiet.

Raphael and Donatello looked at each other.

"What do you think-"

There was a blinding flash and Raphael felt himself falling, much the same as when he had been transported to the Battle Nexus. This time was quicker though and he landed in a giant field; the night air broken by the sounds of people simultaneously crashing to the ground near him. As he hit the ground, something struck Raphael in the face and he lashed out with a cry, hitting some kind of plant.

_Corn? _Raphael realised, the moon coming out from behind a cloud to cast a silvery glow on his surrounds. _I'm in a corn field?_

Tall corn stalks surrounded him in all directions and as he dragged himself to his feet, he realised he had landed and squashed several.

"Raph! Raph!"

"Donnie!" Raphael shouted, turning towards the sound, relieved to see his brother clambering towards him through the stalks.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy. You?"

"I think I hurt my wrist." Donatello said, cradling his left arm next to his chest. "I threw it out to break my fall and … it hurts."

Raphael was no doctor but he reached for his brother's wrist anyway, ignoring the hiss from Donatello when he touched it.

"Do you think it is broken?" Raphael asked, not really sure what he was talking about.

"I don't think so, sprained maybe. Can you grab a bandage out of my bag?" Donatello said, indicating the pack on his back.

Raphael realised he was still wearing his backpack as well. However or whatever had teleported had thankfully sent their stuff with them too.

"What do you think happened?" Raphael asked, rifling through Donatello's pack.

"I don't know." Donatello said as Raphael, who had found the bandages, took his wrist again and started to wrap it. "We were teleported but I don't know where or why."

The brothers stood in silence as Raphael finished his hack job. His medical skills were not so good but he knew the bandage would hold and he was even able to make a small sling to take the pressure. Donatello was about to say something when the corn stalks to their left started waving. Someone was coming.

Raphael reached for his weapons as a young woman came crashing through the stalks.

"Where are we?" she asked urgently, her eyes wide with fear. She looked a little dishevelled, as if she had been awoken and run out of her house in her night gear.

_That was probably exactly what happened _Raphael thought.

"I was hoping you might now." Raphael said, putting his sai away.

"I think this is the growers region … but that is over 50 miles away from the Battle Nexus." she said, fingering a corn kernel next to her. She then ripped the fresh kernel from the stalk and began eating it, shoving as much into her mouth as she could.

"Hey! That's not yours!" Donatello said.

The woman shrugged before turning and disappearing in the field, the half-eaten corn in her hand.

Raphael and Donatello looked at each other and both decided, non-verbally, they did not want to be around if she was caught stealing. They slipped away in the opposite direction, hoping to find a way out of the field.

The corn seemed to stretch for miles and the young women was not the only person they found. There were many areas of flatten crop and the lady was not the only one stripping the field of its produce.

"It's stealing." Donatello said, as they passed a family of four hastily shoving kernels into their bags.

Raphael shrugged, watching a small child greedily cram corn into his mouth.

Eventually they found their way onto a path. One moment they were surrounded by corn, the next they had burst out into the open night sky. They were not the only ones on the trail and everyone seemed to be heading in one direction.

"Excuse me, where are we?" Donatello asked, stopping a humanoid as he walked past.

"The growers region," he said. A little haggard, the old man's clothes were dirty and it also looked like he may have landed in a mud pit. "We are quite a way from the nexus but the nearest town is still a day's walk away. That is where everyone is headed."

"What happened?" Raphael asked, swinging his arm wide to not only take in all the people but the fact they were in the middle of a field and not a burning town.

"I do not know." The old man said, slowly shaking his head. "But it will be the end of us all."

Raphael watched as the man bowed to them and then slowly turned and was swallowed by the crowd. He looked at Donatello who just shrugged and without a word; they stepped into the crowd and were swallowed by it too. It was not long before they came to the edge of the farm and what must have been the main road. It was swimming with people, all headed in the one direction. While some people seemed to have escaped the Nexus with little more than the clothes on their back, some families must have left earlier and were herding along livestock. Food though seemed to be in short supply as Donatello and Raphael watched people breaking from the crowds to steal corn from the fields, stuffing their bags, pockets and even arms full.

"It doesn't take much for society to break down." Donatello said quietly as two men in front of them began to brawl over some corn that had been dropped. Raphael wondered if they should step in and help when a bigger man came in and broke up the fight, easily knocking both men to the ground. He picked up the corn they had been fighting over and without a backwards glance headed off in the other direction.

"What do we do?" Raphael asked, the large number of people concerning him. How were they going to find their brothers in all of this? What would Leo do?

"I think we should still head for the town." Donatello said quietly "Hopefully Leo and Mikey were teleported as well and we will either meet them on the road or when we get to the town."

"And if we don't?"

"Don't talk like that." Donatello snapped, annoyed at his older brother for even thinking such a thing.

Raphael was going to argue but decided against it. He did not like the idea of reaching the town and not finding his brothers. There were just too many possibilities regarding what that might mean and he was not prepared to face the possibility that they might not be able to find them. Or that they were injured? Still in the Battle Nexus? Dead?

Raphael pushed the thought out of his head for the moment. With a nod to his brother, they silently and with less than a ripple joined the sea of refugees slowly making their way south, hopefully towards a safer place.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

The Daimyo Wars: Lost (Chapter Seven)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Blurb: The brothers are separated and an entire nation thrown into chaos when the Teki, a warrior tribe of the Battle Nexus, use the cover of a tournament to invade. In a world turned upside down and afflicted by war, each brother must try to retain their humanity and hold onto the hope that they, if they survive, will one day be reunited.

The steady stream of refugees stretched as far as the eye could see and Donatello and Raphael walked along with the crowd as it made its' way through the countryside. Occasionally they would pass a farm and often it would have already been picked dry. Hopeless farmers could do nothing but watch as months, if not years, of hard work was ripped from the ground or pulled from trees and shoved into open mouths; dirt, dust and all. Raphael was amazed at how quickly 'society' had disintegrated, from a town hosting an intergalactic game to crazed refugees stealing from helpless farmers. Spotting a prone figure ahead, Raphael skirted around a body with three arrows sticking out the back.

_That farm put up a fight_ Raphael thought, looking across at a nearby house. There was little left, just a smouldering wreck and the same bare fields.

When the sun was halfway across the sky, the brothers slipped off the path and hid under a coup of trees. Raphael found some apples in his pack that had been purchased the day before which they quickly ate. They did not want anyone to see what they were doing; fights had been breaking out on the road between those with food and those without. People were tired, they were scared and they were becoming a little desperate.

"How's the leg?" Raphael asked as the two brothers sat watching the steady stream of refugees go by.

"Fine."

"You're limping a little."

"Am I?" Donatello said, turning and looking at Raphael before looking at his leg. There was a vivid red line across the back of his calf but otherwise, it looked fine.

"Yeah, not all the time but every now and then. I noticed it as we are walking."

"Hmmmm. I think I was nicked by an arrow in the town but my leg feels fine."

Donatello said nothing else on the topic and Raphael did not push. They sat watching the refugees ambling along for some time before getting up and re-joining the march. They barely spoke to each other, each was wrapped up in his own thoughts about what had happened and the hope that their other brothers were somewhere in the mass of movement.

Around mid-afternoon they came over a rise and found a river crossing below them. Thirsty, like everyone else, they plunged into the cool, clear water; cooling off after the long march and drinking their fill. The river bank was a hive of activity and floating in the water, Raphael watched as a mother sat on the bank washing some clothing, the slap of the wet clothing on the hot stone a refreshing noise. Though he had to ignore the fact the woman was washing blood from some clothing, her actions gave the area a sense of calm, as if this was just a day at the river and they were not running for their lives. It was a beautiful spot as well. The sun was bright, there was a cool breeze. On the other side, there was a forest, beyond that, snow-capped mountains. Yet something seemed to be missing.

"Where is the bridge?"

"What?" Raphael said, following Donatello out of the water and sitting down on a hot rock facing the river.

"The bridge, where is it? Surely they did not expect people to swim across."

Puzzled, Raphael looked back at the river. His brother was right. The path they had followed since the town had led them to this point and he could see it begin again on the other bank yet, there was no connection and no way to get across.

"It's been removed, burnt down." Donatello said, pointing out into the river. "You can see the pylons."

Sure enough, know that he was looking Raphael spotted some burnt pylons just below the surface of the water.

"They must have done it to stop the Teki." Raphael said.

"Or us." Donatello said, waving his farm at the mass of humanity on this side of the bank. "Remember those farms."

Blocking the memory of the farms because it brought with it images of dead bodies, empty fields and crying children; Raphael turned his attention back to the obvious.

"Looks like we have to swim across." he said, indicating his head towards a steady stream of people, generally younger, plunging into the river and slowly making their way across. The river must have been deeper and stronger then it appeared. Raphael watched as one girl, a young one, was torn from her mother's grasp by the water and was only stopped from going down stream and under by her father who grabbed her as she went past.

"What about everyone else?" Donatello said, looking up and down the river, taking in all the families with young children, elder and/or injured people. Some of the people with animals had caught up and the barring of sheep filled the air.

Raphael looked around at the hopeless situation.

"I don't know."

While Donatello kept a watch for their brothers, Raphael went for a wander around the river front. He knew that his lost brothers were not there, he just had a feeling but he could not help checking. There was a steady stream of people coming over the rise and the river front area was quickly filling up until there was little room. The banks were now a muddy mess from all the feet and scores of more people were attempting to swim across. Some people, on seeing the bridge gone would react in despair. One lady became hysterical and had to be lead away by her husband. At one stage, Raphael watched as a family of seven were broken up. The mother and father took their children across, leaving some elderly parents behind. The scene was heart breaking but Raphael knew there was nothing he could do, he did not think he would find it easy getting himself across, let alone taking other people with him.

He had decided to head back to Donatello when he spotted some men armed with axes heading off towards the river where they stood discussing. They were quite large, muscular men and they looked like they knew how to swing an axe. Without really knowing what he was doing, Raphael walked over to them.

"Need a hand?" Raphael said, as the majority of men, axe in hand, headed off towards a nearby grove of trees.

"Sure could." said one of the men which Raphael took to be the leader. "We are raft builders from the town. We have enough wood cutters but if you can get people to help drag wood down to the river, we can start building a way out of here."

Suddenly, with a purpose that helped himself and others, Raphael set about getting people to help. He would drop in on Donatello as often as he could but he soon stopped as every time he went back to find Donnie had not seen Leo or Mike he felt more panicky and wanted nothing more to run back towards the Battle Nexus to try and find them. Raphael could also not help notice that Donatello was a little lethargic, a little out of it but he put it down to hunger. He was hungry, very hungry but there was nothing they could do about it. Suddenly, not stealing corn from that farm seemed like a bad idea.

The raft builders were a lively mob, singing as they worked. Many of the refugees were relieved by what they were doing, relief that someone had taken charge and they would eventually be able to get across the river. Late in the afternoon, some of the town ladies brought over a weak soup made from some wild mushrooms and an unfortunate hare that had wandered into the wrong area at the wrong time. Raphael was given a small bowl of the soup and after downing his and licking the roughly hued bowl clean, he took some over to Donatello. Raphael caught him dozing but he did not say anything; Donatello looked paler then the last time he had been there.

"Are you okay?" Raphael asked, concern for his brother mixing with all the concern he was placing on his lost brothers.

"Fine."

Raphael was going to push more but the head raft builder came over.

"How much longer until they are ready?" Raphael asked, indicating the rafts which were slowly coming to life.

"Only a couple more hours I reckon but I think night will catch us before we finish." he said, indicating the sun which was slowly dipping beyond the mountains. "On that note, can you swim?"

"Yes?"

"Great, we can't" said the raft builder cheerfully. "We need someone to swim across and find a good landing site for the rafts. I think we will start shunting people across in the dark and there will be no moon tonight so we need something to aim for. You will need to light a fire for directional purposes."

"How deep is it?" Donatello asked, indicating the fast moving river.

"It's not too deep but it's the current that is the problem … if you don't want to-"

"We will do it."

"Great." said the raft builder. "Once you are on the other side and done everything you can go, we can handle the people and rafts."

"No, we will stay-"

He shook his head. "You need to warn the next town that we are coming and to send aid."

"And crack a few heads for burning the bridge."

"No, you can't blame them." he said. "They would have done it to stop the Teki as much as to stop us. It's only a small town; they will not be able to cope with all these people."

Deciding to drop the subject, Raphael watched the rafter walk back to the rafts before turning back to Donatello.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Donatello said.

"How's the -"

"It's fine." Donatello snapped.

Raphael dropped the subject. They both sat in silence for a few moments, watching the coming and goings of the river.

"No sign of Mikey or Leo?" Donatello asked quietly.

"They will show up." Raphael said, ignoring the questions and trying to feel confident and ignore the panic which was constantly growing inside. "They were probably teleported further along than us and are waiting for us at the town."

Not wanting to hear his brother disagree with him, Raphael then got up and walked away.

The sun was beginning to dip beyond the mountain range when Raphael and Donatello lined up along the river bank. They had gone through their packs to see if they could lighten the load but they were carrying so little that all they did was roll one pack up inside the other. Raphael was carrying this one, Donatello had argued but Raphael was not swayed and he even took his brother bow. He felt his brother was getting sick and he did not want him weighed down with the pack, light as it was. They had both watched as the river swelled during the day, the current becoming stronger and most people had abandoned trying to swim across. The hopes of the people left behind rested on Raphael and Donatello.

"Ready?"

Raphael turned to the head raft builder.

"As ready as we ever will be."

The raft builder carried something in his hand which he handed to Raphael. It was a small axe, beautifully crafted yet deadly. Raphael fingered the blade, feeling its cold, hard sharpness.

"A thank you and something to remember us by." The raft builder said before handing over some other tools to light a fire on the other side.

"Remember," he said, "Light a fire but when that is done, go. You must warn the other side and also get them to send aid. We will look after everyone here."

Raphael nodded, quickly stowing the axe and flint into his bag. A rope had been found and while the builders held one end; Raphael tied the other to his waist in preparation of tying it to the other side.

"Is it long enough?" he asked, indicting the rope.

"It's all we have." The builder said.

A large crowd had gathered on the banks and watched as Raphael and Donatello slowly made their way into the water. The water was getting a little chilly. The bank slowly angled downwards before it sharply dropped away. Even with only his calf's covered, Raphael could feel the pull of the water attempting to trip him over and send him spiralling down the river. The current was stronger than he expected and not for the first time he wonder if this was a good idea.

As if he was expecting Raphael to again try and talk him out of the swim, Donatello turned to him.

"Let's do this!"

And he dove in.

By the time the brothers hurled themselves up and onto the other side of the bank, they were exhausted. The cheers of those on the other side carried across to them but they could do little but lie on the bank and try and catch their breath.

"Come on," Raphael panted, dragging himself to his feet. His pack was soaked and it had weighed him down.

"Just give me a minute." Donatello panted, lying flat on his back.

Raphael walked along the river bank for a little way before finding a nice flat sandy patch the rafts would be able to safely land on. He tried the other end of the rope to this tree and then set about collecting little bits of wood. Donatello eventually joined him and after a few unsuccessful attempts, they had a reasonable fire going. By now the sun had set and the other side of the bank was in darkness.

"I feel like we should stay," Donatello said as they both surveyed the darkness on the other side.

"I know what you mean but I think the rafter was probably right." Raphael said, picking up the pack and slinging it over his back. With one last look at the river, Raphael and Donatello turned their backs and walked into the forest.

The brothers soon found the windy path and they followed this for what felt like hours. The sun had long set but just as the rafter predicted, the night was dark as no moon appeared in the sky. The forest was bigger than they anticipated and it never seemed to end.

Raphael glanced again at Donatello. He was leaning heavily on his staff, his limp was more pronounced and he was breathing heavily. He was also not talking. Raphael would not pretend that the two brothers had a lot in common but still, there would at least be something to talk about during the lonely hours. Raphael was putting everything down to exhaustion. He was exhausted himself; they had been awake since the early hours of the day before, they had walked for miles and barely eaten. A lot had happened in the last twenty-four hours so maybe he was being a little harsh on Donatello?

"I think we need a break." Raphael said, giving Donatello little time to argue before plunging off the path. He had spotted a little hollow between two trees which looked like a good spot to rest. They would be able to watch the road yet it would be difficult for anyone on the road to see them.

Raphael propped himself up against one of the trees as Donatello threw himself on the ground.

"Hungry?"

"no."

Ignoring him, Raphael pulled two of the apples out of the pack but then realised they were their last two. He looked around hoping that a fruit bearing tree would miraculously appear but all he could see were small bushes covered in green flowers with white specks. He trusted nothing in this world and did not think eating them was a good idea. Tuning out his hunger, he put one apple back in the pack.

"Have half of this." It was an order.

"I'm thirsty." Donatello said, reluctantly accepting the apple. Raphael was too but they had nothing to carry water in. They had also assumed they would be in the town by now and had not been too concerned about carrying any. He could not hear any sound of water nearby so he said nothing. There was nothing he could do about their thirst so it seemed pointless to state the obvious.

After eating his share, Donatello drifted off to sleep. Raphael sat up munching on his share of the apple and keeping watch. It was only meant to be a short rest, a chance to recharge their batteries but as the rhythmic sounds of Donatello's breathing, the coolness of the forest after the blazing sun of the day, the quietness of the nightlife and the ache in Raphael's muscles started to fade as he relaxed, he started to drift off.

_Must stay awake … must stay –_

He was asleep before he had even finished the sentence.

Night-time gave way to morning and the sun slowly rose in the sky. Light filtered through the trees and Raphael would have slept longer if a bird in the tree above had not dislodged a small nut which fell and hit him on the head. He awoke with a jolt, the events of the day before quickly coming back to him. Cursing that he had fallen asleep but relieved no one had slit their throat while they slept, he nudged a sleeping Donatello with his toe.

When he did not move, he nudged him again and his prior relief soon turned to panic.

Donatello would not wake up.

It was a long chapter this time. Hope you are enjoying, thank you to everyone who has reviewed


	8. Chapter 8

The Daimyo Wars: Lost (Chapter Seven)

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

Blurb: The brothers are separated and an entire nation thrown into chaos when the Teki, a warrior tribe of the Battle Nexus, use the cover of a tournament to invade. In a world turned upside down and afflicted by war, each brother must try to retain their humanity and hold onto the hope that they, if they survive, will one day be reunited.

* * *

_After eating his share, Donatello drifted off to sleep. Raphael sat up munching on his share of the apple and kept watch. It was only meant to be a short rest, a chance to recharge their batteries but as the rhythmic sounds of Donatello's breathing, the coolness of the forest after the blazing sun of the day, the quietness of the nightlife and the ache in Raphael's muscles started to fade as he relaxed, he started to drift off._

_Must stay awake … must stay –_

_He was asleep before he had even finished the sentence._

_Night-time gave way to morning and the sun slowly rose in the sky. Light filtered through the trees and Raphael would have slept longer if a bird in the tree above had not dislodged a small nut which fell and hit him on the head. He awoke with a jolt, the events of the day before quickly coming back to him. Cursing that he had fallen asleep but relieved no one had slit their throat while they slept, he nudged a sleeping Donatello with his toe._

_When he did not move, he nudged him again and his prior relief soon turned to panic._

_Donatello would not wake up._

* * *

"Just hold on bro, we're nearly there!"

Raphael was lying, he had no idea where they were or how far the nearest town was but what else could he say? He had awoken to find Donatello pale and trembling. He was hot to touch and it did not matter how hard Raphael shook him or how loud he shouted, his brother would not wake up.

"Don't do this to me Donnie." Raphael growled as he grabbed the single pack which contained all their worldly possessions and then heaved his brother onto his shell. The fear of not knowing what was wrong with Donatello gripped his heart and he took off down the forest track as fast as he could. Raphael knew his only hope was the town they had been traveling to the day before but the forest seemed to have no end; the track took him through and between the trees and it doubled back on itself more times than he dared to count. Eventually, just as the fear was rising so hard and fast that Raphael was starting to find it hard to breathe, the trees began to thin and with a new surge of energy, he burst out of the silence of the forest into the brightness of midmorning.

The light dazzled him for a few seconds and he had to shield his eyes. As they adjusted, Raphael spotted a small town in the distance. Farms surrounded the town which was walled off and set high on a single hill.

"Hang on bro, we're nearly there!"

If Raphael had been paying attention he would have noticed the farms he hurried past were empty. Open doors swung in the breeze, washing that had been left on the lines fluttered. Not only were the fields empty, the people were also missing. An overturned barrel here, abandoned possessions there. But Raphael paid no attention as he ran; the weight of his brother and their predicament weighing him down as he crossed the many miles towards, what he hoped was, salvation. He had not drunk anything since the day before and he was parched. His breath caught in his throat as he ran and it felt like his chest was on fire but he did not stop and eventually, as Raphael began to feel he could run no further, the large wooden gates of the town towered before him.

"Halt! Who goes there?" shouted a voice from above. Struggling, Raphael looked upwards and saw four heads sticking over the parapet, each with an arrow notched in his bow.

"My brother" Raphael gasped, "My brother is injured; let us in."

"Stay where you are!" the voice roared and Raphael heard four bows pulled tight. Bowing his head, Raphael found he had no more energy to look skywards and he dropped to his knees. Slowly and gently he pulled his brother from his shell and brought him to lie on the ground in front of him.

Donatello had deteriorated; something Raphael had feared but was not surprised by. His skin was still pale but he was now cold and clammy.

"It's okay bro," Raphael croaked. "Help is coming."

There was a creaking sound and Raphael looked up to see a figure emerge from a small wooden door inbuilt into the larger gate. He thought his eyes had gone funny but then realised he could not see the persons face because they were covered from head to toe in a greenish-brown cloth. The colour was hard to identify as it seemed to shift and change as the figure drew it around them and hurried over. As they got closer, he could see the face was shrouded by a thin cloth, almost a veil from which Raphael could see nothing on the other side.

"My name is Naisha, I am a Cloaked" said a voice from behind the face covering.

_Cloaked?_ Raphael thought dumbly as she flipped the covering back to reveal two bright blue eyes. They smiled kindly at him before she focused her attention on his brother.

"You poor thing," she murmured, kneeling down and placing a hand on Donatello's head to check his temperature. "I know what is wrong with you."

"You do?" Raphael croaked, the dryness of his throat making it hard for him to talk.

"Yes, can you smell that? The rotting smell? Possibly you can't, it is only faint and I know what to look for but it is coming from … yes, here!" she said excitedly, lifting Donatello's leg slightly before placing it gently on the ground.

Raphael's mind whirled. Rotting smell? His leg? Unless…

"He said he was hit by a Teki arrow?" Raphael said hesitantly, a sick feeling washing over him. When his brother had told him, Raphael had paid no attention. They got bumps and scratches all the time; he assumed the medic would be on top of the issue.

"Undoubtable. This is a poison specific to the Teki; they dip most of their weapons in it. Your brother must have only received a slight dose as it is very fast and very deadly. Don't worry, everything will be okay." she said kindly, turning to Raphael and patting him on the shoulder. "But let me do the talking to the guards. Can you carry him?"

Raphael tiredly pushed himself to his feet before reaching down to pick up his brother: "As far as you need me to."

Naisha held the small wooden door to the town open as Raphael carried his brother through; popping out into a small square. A crowd had gathered to watch them enter and some soldiers were pushing their way to the front.

"Sister," One of the soldiers, presumably the leader, said; dipping his head in her direction. "What is the meaning of this?"

"He is exhausted and requires healing," Naisha said, indicating Donatello who Raphael held. "I want to take him to the shelter."

"The Town Master said no more people in the town." The soldier snapped.

"He is here now and you cannot turn him away." she said warmly, smiling at the guard while waving at Raphael to follow her as she made her way through the crowd. Many of the villagers, though fear and possibly anger flashed in their eyes, dipped their heads in respect and parted so she could easily get through.

"I'll be telling the master!" shouted the solider to her retreating back.

Raphael stopped as he passed the soldier who turned to look at him with scorn.

"There are people coming from across the river, survivors from the attack," Raphael said, "They are going to need help."

The soldier cursed.

"How many?"

"Hundreds, if not more. Women, children, elderly."

The soldier cursed louder this time. Waving to his men, they parted the crowd and ran off towards what Raphael could see was a nearby army barracks. Having fulfilled his duty, he turned his attention to Donatello and hurried after Naisha who seemed to be leading him towards the centre of town.

The town was filled with many single story buildings. If the buildings did not open straight onto the street, there was a large walled off area before the building; Raphael assumed it protected the inhabitants from prying eyes. Many of the buildings appeared empty though, a fact Raphael noticed this time. Some of the doorways had people sitting in them, watching the pair go by but mostly they looked abandoned, as if the townsfolk had left in a hurry.

"What is your name?"

Raphael turned his attention back to Naisha. She was still walking briskly, leading him down the main street. She had not flipped her veil forwards so he could still see her eyes peering out at him.

"Raphael." he said, "And this is Donatello."

"Nice to meet you both." she said, turning off the main road and crossing a small ditch before stopping at a large gate. This one was similar to the wooden gate of the town but this gate was continually opening and closing. It was a hive of activity as people came and went quickly, many of them dressed in the same material as Naisha.

Two soldiers stood guard at the front as Naisha opened the gate wide enough for Raphael to carry Donatello through. He was surprised to find another large gate on the other side but realised it ensured that whatever was going on inside the courtyard was not able to be seen from the road and vice versa. One gate had to be shut for the other to be opened.

"We like our patients to have privacy." Naisha said and Raphael was surprised to see her pull off the cloak she was wearing and hang it on one of the many hooks which lined the wall. She was wearing a loose tunic but Raphael could see it had seen better days; it had many different patches of colour on it, as if parts had been added at later dates.

"Put him over there," Naisha said, pointing towards one corner of the yard. "I will be back shortly."

Raphael looked around and saw that the facilities of the shelter were sparse at best. 'Over there' was just a dusty corner of the yard with a single tree shading one part. There was a small well in the other corner next to the only visible building. It was a little dilapidated but it must have been a hospital of sorts as people were lined up outside with various injuries; from broken bones to bloodied limbs. Raphael was confused though, his brother was sick; he should not be made to lie outside.

"Is everything okay? I know it is not much but we do the best we can."

Raphael turned to see Naisha had returned with an assortment of objects in her arms and his fears were confirmed.

"You're not treating my brother out here." he said flatly.

"I am afraid so. There is little room left in the hospital and even if there was, this wound will be putrid and it is not wise to clean it in an enclosed space."

"You can't be serious," Raphael fumed, "It's dirty out here."

"I know and I am sorry but this is the best we can do." she said gently. Raphael looked around in scorn. Even though they lived in the sewers, Donatello ensured their infirmary was hospital-grade clean. Raphael thought he was coming somewhere to save his brother yet he felt he would pick up more diseases from that place.

"Raphael, listen to me." Naisha said gently, reaching up to touch his arm. It was only then that Raphael realised how short she was and that he, a short turtle, towered above her.

"Your brother is in good hands," she said. "I am an expert at this kind of procedure and I promise you, I will not let anything happen to your brother. But, he is very sick and the longer we wait, the sicker he will become and there might be nothing I can do"

A feeling of nausea crashed into Raphael. It was the first time the thought Donatello might die from his injury had occurred to Raphael. He wondered what Leonardo would do in that situation yet knew the answer before he really had to think about it so he let Naisha guide him across the yard to the far corner. Naisha had nothing to lay Donatello on and Raphael knew there was nothing in their pack so he eventually just laid his brother in the dirt. Even in the short time from reaching the front gate, Raphael saw he had deteriorated more. His breathing was become haggard, it seemed to catch every time he breathed in and Raphael turned to Naisha, fear in his eyes.

"Please save him."

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing," Naisha said encouragingly, "If you want, you can go-"

"I'm not leaving him,"

Naisha nodded and then got to work. When Raphael was not helping Naisha move his brother or handing her something from her bag, he sat quietly beside his brother. He did not need to talk, Naisha kept up a constant stream of chatter to Donatello, and he had never been good at that kind of thing anyway.

When they had rolled Donatello onto his front, Raphael was surprised to see the wound had almost healed.

"Trait of the poison," Naisha said as she took a small knife and started cutting along the red line, "Keeps the poison in and also the target doesn't know they've been hit. This is going to smell."

She had not gone far when the skin seemed to split open and the smell that rushed out caught Raphael by surprise. Luckily he had nothing in his stomach because he dry retched violently.

"You got him to us just in time, any longer and the poison would have begun to spread." Naisha said, ignoring the gagging noises coming from Raphael.

"I didn't know what was wrong with him." Raphael admitted, wiping his mouth. The smell had not got better but Raphael did his best to ignore it. He now understood why Naisha undertook this procedure outside.

"Few people do. The Teki have never come this far south and they usually only use it on raids … and there are seldom survivors. Luckily," she said, reaching behind her and grabbing something from the bag that she carried with her, "the remedy grows everywhere." She pulled a plant with green flowers and white flecks out of her bag and handed them to Raphael.

"I've seen them! We slept near some last night. I thought about eating some."

"You poor dear." Naisha said, casting a sad eye over Raphael. "I will get you something to eat once I am done. Many people die from this poisoning not knowing a cure is near them. The flowers act as a sponge and they draw the poison out of the body. And this is what you do." She popped the flower head into her mouth and chewed. When it was soggy, she pulled it apart and spread it over the wound.

"Does he feel it?"

"No," she said, "He is in a deep sleep; he will not remember anything when he wakes up. Ah, this one is ready." She said, pointing at the soggy flower on Donatello's leg. "See how the specks have changed colour? That means it is used up. Now we remove it and start again."

After removing the used flowers, she chewed up some more and repeated the process. Donatello barely stirred and on the third time she got Raphael to do it. "You never know when you might need to do this yourself." She said.

The flower had a sweat taste as he chewed it and under her guidance he spread the flower over the cut. The smell was not as bad as it was before and the change over Donatello was remarkable. Colour was beginning to return to his face and he had stopped trembling as much.

"That should be it for today." Naisha said after cleaning off the last bit and bandaging the wound. "You can't draw too much out at once or it will kill them."

"What now?" Raphael said.

"Well, you can sleep here tonight and we can start again tomorrow. You will need to go register in the town though."

"Do they have a list of everyone who has passed through here?" Raphael asked, wondering if they would have a list containing his brothers.

"Possibly but not everyone who passed through here has registered." She said. "Are you looking for someone?"

"My brothers." Raphael said, a lump forming in his throat. "We were separated at the Battle Nexus and we haven't seen them since."

Naisha smiled sadly at him. "I am sorry. You should go and see but do not give up hope if their names are not there."

"What about Donny?" Raphael said, not wanting to leave his brother alone.

Naisha turned and waved over towards a group of people wearing similar clothing to her and one raced over.

"This is Nathan, he is a novice in our order," she said as he came to stand beside her. "He will look after your brother while you are away."

"I will look after him as he is my brother too." Nathan said, bowing to Raphael.

Raphael gave Nathan an uneasy look but Naisha smiled encouragingly and he felt he could trust her. He looked one more at his brother, laid out in the dirt before nodding to Nathan, grabbing the pack and walking away as fast as he could before he changed his mind. He did not want to leave Donatello but he was desperate to see if his other brothers were in the town. It took Raphael no time to find the registry officer as two guards approached him outside the hospital gates and marched him there.

The non-descript building Raphael was lead to had a long line already waiting out the front and it took quite a while for his turn.

"Name?" said a little old man who did not even bother looking at him in the face. He had a giant ledger book in front of him which he was slowly filling out.

"Raphael" he grunted. "I am here with my brother?"

"I don't see him." The old man said, still not bothering to look up from his large book.

"He is at the shelter." Raphael growled, feeling his temper rise at the old man's rudeness.

"Well you will need to bring him here to register." The old man chipped at him. "Where is your travel permit?"

"What?"

"Your permit." The old man snapped. "You are clearly not from this world and when you arrived you would have been given passes, where are they?"

"How would I know?!" Raphael snapped, "We were attacked and we ran. They could be anywhere!"

The old man rolled his eyes and reached for another piece of paper. "I will give you and your brother a three day pass but then you will need to come back to reregister or you will be evicted."

"Can't wait." Raphael muttered as the man filled out a piece of paper before ripping off two small tickets and handing them to Raphael.

"Don't lose them." He said sternly. "I will not supply you with another."

Raphael snatched the tickets out old man's hand. He turned to stomp away but then remembered the reason he had come there in the first place.

"What?" the old man said when Raphael turned back to him.

"We lost our brothers when we were attacked, I am wondering if-?"

"If their names are not on that board they were not registered here," the man said disinterestedly, pointing towards a nearby board.

Fighting a violent urge to overturn the old man's desk, Raphael slowly turned and marched over to the board, joining a throng of other people looking up at it. The 'board' looked to be little more than a large table that had its legs sawn off and then the flat part was nailed to the wall. A giant list made up of many different pieces of paper covered the table and there were names everywhere. Someone was already writing his and Donatello's names up yet it only took a brief scan to know his brothers were not there. His stomach dropped but he pulled himself together.

"They just haven't arrived," he muttered encouragingly to himself, uncaring whether anyone heard him. "They are still coming."

"Have you tried the camp?"

Raphael turned to see a young woman beside him: "I'm trying to find my husband and I tried there first."

Thanking the woman, Raphael quickly left the building and found the line before had swollen to twice the length from when he first joined. He asked a passer-by for directions who pointed in the opposite direction to the gate he had first entered in and Raphael found himself running in that direction. Soon, he was looking out on what must have been the first wave of refugees out of the Battle Nexus city.

A mixture of emotions hit him as he stared out upon the thousands of people camping rough beneath the city. Some had taken material from somewhere and had constructed simple huts to keep the sun off. Others just sat in the sun. Raphael could see more of the Cloaked wandering among the masses, handing out food and bandaging those with wounds. There was also a long line of people walking off into the distance; Raphael knew not where they were headed.

Hopelessness welled up inside him and he channelled that into anger; turning and punching a nearby town wall as hard as he could. Pain instantly flared in his hand and ran up his arm. He knew he had damaged something in his hand and he also knew he did not care. He turned back to the scene in front of him and barely noticed all the people around him who were edging slowly away. He ignored them.

He did not need to go and walk among all those people to know his brothers were not there. He could feel it; feel their missing presence. He also did not need to walk among those people to recognise the enormous task in front of him. Among all those people, those thousands of people, how was he going to find two turtles? Sure they stood out but not on this world where humanoid mixed with creatures from all areas of the galaxy. They were just two specks in a whirling mass of colour and creature. It dawned on him he was looking for two needles in a farm of haystacks.

Disheartened and fighting what felt like a losing battle to just sit down and scream; Raphael turned and slowly walked back to the only brother whose whereabouts he was sure of and the one brother that he knew was alive.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you to all those that have reviewed, especially the recent guest reviewer who reminded me I had not posted in a while. That was the kick I needed :)


	9. Chapter 9

The Daimyo Wars: Lost (Chapter Seven)

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

Blurb: The brothers are separated and an entire nation thrown into chaos when a warrior tribe of the Battle Nexus invade under the guise of a tournament. In a world turned upside down by war each brother must try to retain their humanity and hold onto the hope that they, if they survive, will one day be reunited.

Authors note: Many thanks to MemoriesOfBetrayal for beta reading this massive chapter; you are a patient superstar and I am extremely grateful for your help .

Sorry it has taken so long to update but given the length of this chapter, the wait may, or may not, have been worth it.

* * *

_A mixture of emotions hit Raphael as he stared out upon the thousands of people camping rough beneath the city. Some had taken material from somewhere and had constructed simple huts to keep the sun off. Others just sat in the sun. Raphael could see more of the Cloaked wandering among the masses, handing out food and bandaging those with wounds. There was also a long line of people walking off into the distance; Raphael knew not where they were headed._

_Hopelessness welled up inside him and he channelled that into anger; turning and punching a nearby town wall as hard as he could. Pain instantly flared in his hand and ran up his arm. He knew he had damaged something in his hand and he also knew he did not care. He turned back to the scene in front of him and barely noticed all the people around him who were edging slowly away. He ignored them._

_He did not need to go and walk among all those people to know his brothers were not there. He could feel it; feel their missing presence. He also did not need to walk among those people to recognise the enormous task in front of him. Among all those people, those thousands of people, how was he going to find two turtles? Sure they stood out but not on this world where humanoid mixed with creatures from all areas of the galaxy. They were just two specks in a whirling mass of colour and creature. It dawned on him he was looking for two needles in a farm of haystacks._

_Disheartened and fighting what felt like a losing battle to just sit down and scream; Raphael turned and slowly walked back to the only brother whose whereabouts he was sure of and the one brother that he knew was alive._

* * *

Raphael knew something was wrong. Whispered voices broke the silence and several people hurried across the dirt courtyard near to where Raphael and his brother were sleeping. Raphael opened his eyes to a dawning sky. He watched several lamps flicker to life and some Cloaked slip out the shelters' front gate.

"What's happening?" Raphael whispered to a Cloaked who was hurrying past, the all-encompassing cloak billowing in the breeze.

"The refugees from the river are approaching," said a gruff voice and Raphael imagined a middle-aged man with a beer gut.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"There are many injured," the concealed man said. "The Teki attacked the refugees before all got across."

Fear filled Raphael. "Are they coming here?" He asked hesitantly.

"The Teki? Not straight away. The river is too wide and deep to cross on horseback. They will need to ride a few days to the nearest crossing."

The Cloaked then bid a hasty goodbye and hurried off.

Unsure of what to do with himself and unable to go back to sleep, Raphael turned his attention to his brother. Though they had slept out in the open under the stars, a Cloaked had provided them with blankets the night before and helped Raphael build a small fire that kept the bitter chill of the night away. Donatello was sleeping peacefully but as Raphael stoked the small fire back into life he caught a whiff of the same foul smell that had emanated from his brother's wound yesterday. He knew he could not attend to the wound until the sun was up and he wanted to know what was happening. Knowing his brother was in safe hands; Raphael laid his blanket over Donatello and followed a few Cloaked out of the shelter and into the streets.

He was not the only interested bystander. The street was filling with the few townsfolk that had remained and Raphael followed them to the town's ramparts. As the town had lost a sizeable percentage of its population, there were many vantage points to watch the haggard line of refugees making their way out of the pre-dawn gloom. The rafters must have worked tirelessly because hundreds of people were shuffling towards the town. Yet, how many had not made it?

Harsh whispers erupted around Raphael, noting the numbers of refugees and the lacking facilities in the town.

"We will be overrun," one woman whispered in horror as many around her nodded in agreeance.

Raphael ignored her. He felt his heart sink as he watched several units of soldiers exit the town while those left behind shut the gate. There was a loud crash and everyone, including Raphael, jumped. A few moments later there was a similar sound from the other end of the town.

"They've barred the gates," someone whispered and others voiced their gratitude and encouragement. Raphael cast his gaze out towards the incoming line of people. He saw the soldiers had galloped up and were starting to direct them away from the town and towards the already sprawling refugee camp.

"Good riddance," snorted a nearby woman and several nearby townsfolk muttered their agreement.

"What's wrong with you people? They need our help." Raphael growled. Many of the townsfolk realised they were not completely among locals and looked away in embarrassment. However, one woman pushed her way to the front and planted herself firmly in front of Raphael. She was dressed warmly in fine clothing and Raphael guessed she was of the wealthier townsfolk. He instantly disliked her more.

"We haven't got enough food as it is. Why should we help them?" she said, looking around at her fellow townsfolk, many of whom were slowly nodding in agreeance.

"They were attacked by the Teki-"

"So they say. I see no evidence of that."

"You're kiddin' me. Why else would they flee their homes?" Raphael snapped.

"Winter is coming, they want a share in our hard earned crops," she said, her tone of voice implying the reason was obvious.

"Don't be stupid. I saw their fields, they're full."

The woman shrugged. "Too lazy to harvest."

"Like you'd know, I doubt you've worked a hard day in your life."

A dropped pin could have been heard in the stony silence that followed. Everyone on the ramparts drew back, as if thinking there was going to be an explosion. If he did not have every ones attention before, Raphael certainly did now.

"Watch yourself young warrior," the lady said softly, showing no fear. She moved close enough for Raphael's eyes to start watering from the foul smelling perfume she seemed to have bathed in. "You are not from around here; don't make me report you to a guard."

"Go right ahead," Raphael said, defiant. He stared the woman down. "I'm not going anywhere."

They stared at each other for a few moments and it was the woman who broke contact first. Beaten, she shot Raphael a dirty look as she disappeared into the crowd. Raphael had a feeling that was not the last he would see of her but he pushed the thought away. Disapproving mutters erupted around him and he knew the negative vibe in the air was directed at him. He waited long enough so that people would not think he was running away before he left the ramparts and headed back towards the shelter.

He met no one on the streets and he was glad of it. He was a little unnerved by the woman he had clashed with on the ramparts and doubled his pace. As he drew closer to the shelter, he spotted a Cloaked talking with a guard. The short Cloaked had removed his veil and they seemed to be arguing

"The orders have changed. No one is to enter," The guard said.

"But there are injured, we need to bring them into the shelter."

"Treat them outside."

"But all our supplies are here," the Cloaked said desperately, waving his arm towards the giant doors. "People will die by the time we are able to take the stuff out. At least let us bring -"

The guard grabbed the Cloaked by his garment and lifted him into the air. "I said none were to enter."

"Hey!" Raphael hurried over, his hands instinctively going to his weapons.

Spotting Raphael approaching, weapons in hand, the guard shoved the Cloaked away. He fell heavily to the ground. Keeping his eye on the guard, Raphael hurried over and helped the shocked Cloaked to his feet before turning to the guard.

"I think it'd be best for you to leave," Raphael growled, placing himself between the two. After what had just happened with the woman on the ramparts, he felt ready and willing for a fight.

"By order of the Captain and town elders, no one is to enter," the guard said, deliberately ignoring Raphael and talking directly to the Cloaked. He took a step back, turned and marched off, shouting over his shoulder, "And don't think we won't be watching."

"Thank you," said the Cloaked after the guard had disappeared around a nearby corner. "Yet I feel you should have left me to deal with it."

"Your people saved my bro, of course I'm going to help," Raphael fumed. "What's wrong with these people?"

"War has rarely come to these lands, they do not understand what it is to be desperate," the Cloaked said, dusting dirt from his cloak. "Many of the first refugees to this town were not injured, just hungry, and that stretched the town's resources. Now more are coming and many are both hungry and injured."

The Cloaked paused.

"While I thank you again for your help, you should not draw attention to yourself. The townsfolk distrust outsiders and will use any excuse to remove you."

The Cloaked bid him farewell and Raphael bowed as the Cloaked hurried off towards the town gates. Raphael could not help but think of the woman on the town ramparts but he pushed away the uneasy feeling that welled up inside him and walked into the shelter.

Chaos reigned inside the compound. Cloaked were running everywhere; some delivering messages, others gathering supplies. In one corner, novices were stirring a giant pot of what appeared to be stew while others nearby were cooking several pots of rice. Two columns of Cloaked marched past Raphael and out the gate, their arms filled with bandages and other medical supplies. Raphael wanted to offer his help but looking at all the movement in the compound, he quickly realised that everyone knew what they were doing and he would probably just get in the way. Avoiding another group of Cloaked marching out the gate, he headed over to the corner of the yard where his brother appeared to be still sleeping. He was almost there when someone shouted across the yard.

All movement in the compound stopped and everyone turned to watch five guards push their way into the compound. The leader, who also happened to be the guard Raphael just dealt with, spotted Raphael and pointed him out to the others. He looked rather smug as the group spread out and pushed their way through the Cloaked. All of them reaching for the short swords Raphael had failed to notice they carried.

"What's going on here?" shouted a voice from the nearby hospital. Raphael kept his eyes on the guards but in his peripherals he saw a Cloaked hurry over from the hospital and come to stand in front of the guards; much like he had done when the guard advanced on the Cloaked.

"This is a protected shelter-" she said. She was not wearing her cloak and Raphael could see her eyes were blazing.

"Quiet!" snapped the guard. "Do not get in the way of town business. This _Offen_ must leave – immediately."

"I've done nothing wrong," Raphael said, his hands itching to draw his sais. He tried to step in front of the Cloaked but she held her ground.

"Under what charge?" she challenged. Seeing that everyone had stopped and were watching, she shouted, "Move along everyone," and the compound sprung back into action. Everyone was still focused on the scene though; Raphael could see many individuals frequently glancing up from their tasks to see what was happening. She turned her attention back to the guard and repeated her question.

"Harassment and intimidation of a town lady and a guard," he said, authority and righteousness oozing from his voice.

"That _lady_ was a lunatic and you were threatening a Cloaked," Raphael responded, finding his temper flare up again.

"That _lady_ is the Town Master's wife. You threaten her, you threaten him, you threaten us," the guard said.

"I've threatened no one but if you keep pressing me," Raphael threatened, his hands reaching for his weapons.

"Enough!" the Cloaked shouted as the guards began advancing again. "I am sure it was a misunderstanding but I must remind you this is a Cloaked shelter, you have no power here."

"This is our town. We say what happens here," the guard snapped. "And by order of the Town Master, this turtle must leave immediately or we will come back and personally remove him – piece by piece."

The Cloaked shouted 'No' as Raphael lunged for the guard but she shoved him backwards. He was surprised at her power. The guard and his followers laughed before turning and leaving the compound. "We will be back in an hour and you had better be gone," the guard shouted over his shoulder as they left.

"I'm not going anywhere," Raphael shouted at their retreating backs.

"Unfortunately, you must," the Cloaked said as the shelter gates clanged shut. "They are true to their word, they will be back and they will not stop until you are gone."

"But what about Donnie?" Raphael said, fear and anger bubbling up inside him. "He is sick and-"

"We will still care for him, just not here," she said.

"This ain't fair! I did nothing!" Raphael shouted. He was ashamed to be shouting at the Cloaked given he owed them for saving Donatello's life but he was afraid. And angry. So angry.

"I know," the Cloaked said, reaching up and taking Raphael's head in her hands. He wanted to pull back but she was strong and she held him in place. He could do nothing but stare back at her.

"But you have been very lucky today. Very lucky," she repeated, her voice quiet. "You are not from around here and do not know this worlds ways but your brother's condition is not well understood among the peoples of this world and it is met with much fear and suspicion. You are lucky the guards did not realise your brother's ailment otherwise both you and everyone in this shelter would have been in danger," she said matter-of-factly. "They would have killed him."

"What?" Raphael said, shocked and unable to comprehend what the Cloaked was saying.

"We were to talk to you about your brother's condition today but circumstances have changed and we do not have much time," she said. "You are still under our protection and we will look after you and your brother. But for now, you must place your brother in our care and you must leave."

"I'm not leaving him," Raphael said flatly. "If he's in danger I should be with him.

"You must," she pressed. "They did not realise you are not alone but if they do, they will come back. You must believe me when I tell you that your brother is in danger and only we can help. Have we given you any reason to doubt us?"

"No."

"Then do not doubt us now."

Raphael was at a loss. He didn't know what to do and he could feel his emotions raging. He was surprised when his fear and anger moulded into one thing and he could feel himself internally hurling abuse at his older brother; sure that it was his missing absence that was resulting in all these issues.

_Where are you Leo?_ He screamed internally, wishing his brother would answer. _What would you do!_

But he got no answer. He was alone.

"Fine," he said, deciding to go with his gut and ignore his head which was just still raging against his missing older brother. "But if anything happens to him…"

"You have my word, he will be fine."

The Cloaked released his head and though he wanted to argue, he knew he had been beaten. Without another word, Raphael turned and headed over to Donatello. He could tell someone had treated his brothers wound while he was away as the smell had disappeared. Donatello was still not awake, even though Raphael gave him a little shake.

"I'm sorry Donnie," Raphael mumbled. Part of him was thankful his brother was asleep and not aware of what was happening, the other desperately wanted his brother to wake up.

"What'll happen to him?" Raphael asked as he felt the Cloaked come up behind him.

"Leave that to us. You need to make sure the guards see you leave the town and go down into the camp. Stay there until someone comes and gets you. They will then take you to your brother."

With a mixture of emotions – fear, anger, regret – Raphael placed his hand on his brother's arm. He squeezed it, hoping his brother would wake up from the touch but he did not. Disappointed, Raphael grabbed the pack and his brothers bo and faced the Cloaked.

"If anything, _anything,_ happens to him," he warned.

"You have my word," she said seriously, bowing to him. "And now you must leave."

Casting one last look at his brother, Raphael returned the bow before turning and marching quickly out of the compound. He knew if he slowed down he would turn back. There were several guards waiting for him outside the gates and they followed him as he left the town, jeering at him the whole time. Too wrapped up in wondering whether he was making the right decision, Raphael found he could ignore them.

As he neared the town gates though, Raphael spotted the woman who had gotten him into this mess watching him from the pavement. She looked very pleased with herself and made a big show of pointing him out to the group of townsfolk that surrounded her. Without thinking, Raphael raised his sai at her with the middle prong raised but as the group laughed loudly, it occurred to him that giving someone the finger must mean something else on this planet.

"Enjoy the camp," she called out to him.

Hoping he was not pushing his luck too far, he used his upturned sai to then draw a line across his neck before pointing at her. Given the gasps from the onlookers, that was one gesture which meant the same thing in this world as his.

As the town gates were barred, it took the guards a few moments to get the smaller gate unlocked and Raphael was roughly pushed through. He squinted in the bright sunshine and tried again to ignore the jeers of the guards on the other side, threatening to kill him if he came back.

The refugee camp had swollen since morning and people were everywhere. To one side, long lines wound their way as people queued for some of the stew and rice Raphael had seen being made earlier. No one seemed to be cutting in front of anyone else but Raphael wondered how long that would last. Nearby was a large open area that seemed to be taken up by the wounded. Raphael watched as family members and Cloaked ripped up clothing and tied it onto bleeding limbs. He watched as one Cloaked appeared to be giving a young man CPR but eventually stopped, turning to face his family and slowly shaking her head. A woman let out a loud scream which was lost in the surrounding sounds and soon a cart was called over and the body was taken away. Thinking of his brother, Raphael turned and walked towards the large area where many people just seemed to be sitting and waiting.

Small camp fires were burning everywhere and groups of people were crowded around them. Raphael used this opportunity to scan for his missing two brothers. After walking around the camp several times he had to admit they were still not there. It was on his final pass by the medical area - the Cloaked had not said where they would find him so he assumed he should wait around the serving pots - that he heard his name being called. Hoping desperately it was one of his brothers, he spun around but was disappointed to see it was one of the rafters waving at him. Fighting his frustration, he waved and headed over.

"Good to see you," the rafter greeted him warmly. He was sitting around a small fire with several others who moved so Raphael had room to sit. They all had minor injuries of some kind, the rafter had his arm in a sling and a bandage around his head, though Raphael could see blood seeping through.

"Where is your brother?" the rafter asked.

"He … he's resting." Raphael said, using the first thing that came to his mind.

"In this?" the rafter said, sweeping his hand at the chaos around them.

Raphael shrugged. "He's a heavy sleeper."

The rafter laughed and Raphael laughed as well.

Guiding the conversation into safer territory and in the pursuit of information about his brothers, Raphael asked what had happened at the river and where the other rafters were.

A solemn looked spread across the rafter's face.

"I'm the last one," he said, sadness and anger tinging his voice.

Raphael was stunned. The young man then went on to describe the Teki attack; how they had burst over the nearby hills without warning in the early hours of the morning. The rafters had worked tirelessly but the river had swollen during the night and that had made the cross slower and more difficult. A large number of people were still waiting to cross when the Teki charged from out of the darkness. Many were cut down in the first wave while others jumped into the river to try and escape, only to be washed downstream to their doom. Those who had already escaped to the other side of the river had to watch the slaughter before the Teki turned their bows on those still crossing and many more people jumped or fell into the river. The Teki bows had a long reach and people on the opposite bank started to fall. Everyone ran into the forest, spending hours trying to navigate the labyrinth that was filled with the wailing of the lost.

"It was a massacre," the young man said, a lone tear running down his face. "I only escaped because the barge I was on was already on the other side. In the panic I was pushed off and I hit my head on something. I woke up hours later and there was no one left."

"What about the barges?"

"The Teki were using flaming arrows and many were set alight. The rafters cut the others lose."

Raphael did not know what to say so he just sat in silence. He was burning to ask if the rafter had seen either of his brothers but he was afraid of what that answer might entail.

Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Did … did you see anyone like me? After we left?"

The rafter shook his head.

"No, few people came over the hills after you left. If they are not here they are either dead or have gone on ahead."

Disappointment crashed into Raphael but the moment was broken by a Cloaked coming around with a single small bowl of rice and stew. Everyone was given a share and having nowhere else to go, Raphael sat with the rafter for the rest of the day. They would occasionally talk but most of the time they just watched the people in the camp.

Towards midday, Raphael noticed that some people, mostly the uninjured, were starting to get up and walk off into the distance. He could barely make out the small road they were following but a lot of people were heading in that direction.

"Where are they going?" Raphael asked, indicating the line of people that was beginning to form.

"Who knows," the rafter said. "Some will probably be heading over the mountains to the regional capital, others to the coast and others might just keep going."

Raphael was about to ask for more information but he felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning, he found Nathan the novice waiting for him.

"I require help in the forest, Naisha said I could ask for your assistance?" he said politely. Raphael was about to decline, it seemed odd Naisha wanted his help and anyway he was waiting for news of his brother, when Nathan added: "Your brother has already agreed."

Raphael sprung to his feet and grabbed his pack. He bid the rafter and the friends he had made in those hours by the campfire goodbye. "Lead the way," he told the novice.

Nathan did not speak as they picked their way through the camp. Very few people paid them much attention and it was not long before they plunged into the forest which backed onto the camp. From the noise of the refugee camp, it was refreshing to hear nothing but the birds and the further they went, the deeper the quiet became.

"I am sorry we kept you waiting." Nathan said after sometime.

"Where's Donnie? Is he ok?" Raphael asked.

"He is fine. We were able to get him out of the shelter before the soldiers raided."

"What!" Raphael said, grabbing Nathan by his tunic and turning him around. "What happened?"

"Not long after you left the soldiers came and raided the shelter. Anyone who was not a Cloaked was expelled. Fortunately we had moved your brothers and others with his condition earlier."

Raphael groaned. "This is all my fault."

"I do not believe so," Nathan said kindly. "They were going to do it, they just needed an excuse."

Not feeling much better, Raphael nodded and they continued walking through the forest. He was beginning to wonder where Nathan was leading him when he spotted, through the trees, a large wooden house with smoke coming out of the chimney. It reminded Raphael of a plantation home with its large wooden verandas and he wondered why he was there.

Two Cloaked were on the veranda as they approached and they welcomed them warmly.

"You must be Raphael?" one asked. They were not wearing their cloaks so Raphael could see they were both men.

"Where's my brother?" Raphael demanded.

"Fear not," one of them said. "He is here and he is resting. He is on the top floor if you want-"

Not letting the Cloaked finish, Raphael bolted into the house and up the large wooden staircase that was in the entrance hall. Even in his haste Raphael could see that someone had left this house in a hurry, furniture was everywhere and most of the belongings were gone. Others were piled all over the place. The second floor was no better and Raphael was faced with many different doors running off a landing.

"Donnie!" he shouted before remembering the last time he had seen his brother he was unconscious.

He heard a noise from the door to his left and sprung across the landing. Wrenching it open, he found a long hallway with a small window at the end.

"Donnie!"

"In here," came a female voice from the end room. Raphael raced down the hallway and flung the door open.

The room was sparsely furnished with just a chair and a single bed. It took Raphael a second to realise what was happening. Naisha was sitting in chair and seemed to have been interrupted from having a conversation with Donatello, who was propped up by some pillows and on the bed. A single quilt covered him and while he still looked sickly, he was both sitting up and talking.

"Hey Raph," Donatello said faintly, a weak smile crossing his face.

Raphael crossed the room and without thinking, threw his arms around his little brother. The hug was only short but he could not explain how happy he was to not only see his brother but to see him awake.

"I will leave you for the moment," Naisha said, a smile on her face. She brushed asides Raphael's thanks ("It is our calling.") before quietly leaving the room.

Raphael turned to his brother. Donatello looked no different to when he was recovering from the flu a few years back; the same flushed look was on his face and Raphael could feel from the way he gripped his hands, or did not, that he was weak.

"How're you feeling?" Raphael asked, slowly breaking contact and taking the chair Naisha had vacated.

"Tired," his brother said, yawning. "I don't feel … well."

"How long you been awake?"

"Not long," he said. "I woke up briefly when they placed me in this bed and then later when Naisha was cleaning my … wound?"

"What do you remember?" Raphael asked, wondering if the poison also caused memory loss.

Donatello paused for a moment. "Not a lot," he said slowly. "Bits and pieces here and there. I remember arriving at the Battle Nexus, we having dinner and then it gets a bit fuzzy."

He looked out towards one wall of the room for a moment as if he was searching for a memory before turning quickly to Raphael.

"Where are Leo and Mikey?"

Raphael had wondered how long before that question came but he did not want to hit Donatello with too much information at once.

"They aren't here Donnie," he said. "We don't know where they are."

A sad look crossed his brother's face. "Now that I think about it, I knew that." Donatello said quietly.

He was quiet for a few moments before turning to his brother. "Tell me what happened."

"Later bro," Raphael said, pulling the blankets that had fallen from his shoulders up higher. "Rest for the moment."

Raphael could see his brother was exhausted and shortly after, Donatello was fast asleep. Watching his brother, Raphael felt happy and sad; happy his brother was awake, sad that their other brothers were not there to witness it.

Standing, he walked over to the room's window. The view was quite nice. It looked out over the nearby forest and no matter how hard Raphael looked, he could not see any trace of the town he had been banished from.

Wanting to be alone, Raphael pushed open the wooden window and climbed out, carefully scaling the short distance to the roof where he lay out on a relatively flat part. The house and surrounding area reminded Raphael of Casey's farm and he realised he missed his best friend too. A wave of emotions washed over him and knowing he was completely alone, he let a single tear run down his cheek. He stayed on the roof for a while, enjoying the quiet, but it was not long before a large rain cloud drifted over head and he just got inside before the heavens opened.

Raphael kept busy for the rest of the day helping the Cloaked prepare the house for the sick. Hallways were cleared, fireplaces were lit, clothing was ripped to make bandages and at the end of a long day Raphael found himself sharing a simple meal of rice and an unknown vegetable with one of the Cloaked that had welcomed them into the house.

Throughout the day, carts and carts of injured were brought to the house to the point that many of the small rooms had four people sharing them and the bigger ones had eight. Donatello remained by himself though and Raphael wondered if it had something to do with the families of those who brought people to the house. While some of the carts were pushed by novices, who made constant journeys to the camp and back, others were by what appeared to be family members. Yet none of the family members ever entered the house, they all pushed the cart into the house's clearing, as close as they dared, before turning and walking away. No goodbye, no farewell; they would just turn their backs and walk away.

"Why don't they come in?" Raphael finally asked. The sun was slipping beyond the trees but the waning light was enough to show the backs of another family that had pushed a cart into the clearing and walked away with no backwards glance.

"They fear the sickness," the Cloaked said. "There are a lot of false truths spread about it. Families will abandon fathers, mothers, children, even multiple members because they fear it so. You are very unique," he said, turning to Raphael. "As you can see, most do not stay."

"He's my brother," Raphael said.

"That man is someone's brother," he said, indicating the man several novices were gently lifting out of the cart. "And he is one of the lucky ones. They are called the Cursed and when the sun goes down, more will come. Many families are ashamed to have a Cursed so they will wait until nightfall when no one will see them, regardless that bringing their loved one sooner means we can treat and probably save them."

Not knowing what to say, Raphael finished his meal before bidding the Cloaked goodnight and walking upstairs to the room he was sharing with his brother. He had opened the window in Donatello's room earlier, with all the sick people in the house the smell had been dreadful, but the night air had brought a chill and Raphael found he was not noticing the smell as much. His brother was fast asleep but Raphael saw he had drunk some of the water that had been left for him earlier.

Someone had provided some bedding and feeling weary, Raphael laid it out on the floor. Among all the things he missed, he added his hammock to the list but the material was soft and he crawled inside, uncaring that he had not properly bathed since the campgrounds or really, since leaving the lair.

Raphael must have fallen asleep, the gentle sound of his brother's breathing and the rain on the roof would have helped, but sometime during the night he woke up. The rain was heavier now, it was beating down on the roof above, and Raphael was about to go back to sleep when he felt a presence in the room. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Leonardo standing at the window looking out across the clearing.

As if in a dream, Raphael slowly got up and went to stand next to his older brother. Through the downpour Raphael could see the clearing outside had turned to mud. Several groups of people were trying to push a cart towards the house but it was bogged down. Two Cloaked came into view, running towards them but those who were pushing stopped and turned away, running off into the forest.

"Don't leave him Raphael." Leonardo said, watching the Cloaked pulling people from the cart and carrying them into the house.

"I wouldn't," Raphael said quietly. "He's my brother."

"That man is someone's brother," Leonardo replied, mirroring what the Cloaked had said that night.

"I wouldn't do that," Raphael growled, annoyed that everyone seemed to think he would abandon his brother. "I'm not like that."

"Who are you speaking to?"

The moment broken, Raphael turned to see a sleepy-looking Donatello watching him from the bed. Looking around him, Raphael saw no one was there and when he looked out the window, all he saw was a sheet of drizzle – no people, no carts.

"No one," Raphael said a little unnerved. He turned back to see brother. "Go back to sleep D-"

He did not need to say anything because Donatello was already asleep. Raphael waited a few moments but when nothing happened, he re-adjusted the covers on his brother before slowly climbing back into his own bedding. As he lay there, questions ran circles in his head. Was that a ghost? Was it just a dream? What was happening? Finding no answers to the question, Raphael just rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review


End file.
